Her Mother's Prayer
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Song fic.Katara and Sokka's mother watches her children from up in Heaven and sends up a special prayer for Katara.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon. I do however own Katara's mother, Kylie. I also don't own the song "The Prayer".**_

_**A/N: I want to thank my sister, Heather, DisneyPrincess1982, for the idea for this story. I love you, sis!**_

_**May the power of water be with everyone always.**_

"Her Mother's Prayer" 

Katara sighed as she sat near the water's edge. Today was a hard day for her and Sokka, but especially for her. It was the anniversary of the day her mother was taken away from her. The day Katara's life changed forever. As Katara sat there, she sighed and gazed out at the water. She clutched her mother's necklace and let the tears fall.

**"I miss you, Mom. I miss you so much. Why did the fire nation have to take you away from me? What did I do!" At these words, Katara burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.**

**As Katara cried, she felt a calming presence near her. It was like her mother was there, trying to comfort her.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere above, Kylie was trying to fight back tears as she watched her daughter in pain.**

**"I know, baby, I know. I miss you so much, honey. I love you, Katara. I love you so much. I didn't want to leave you, sweetheart." She sighed as she gazed up at the heavens above. "Please, someone help me to let Katara know I'm still with her. Let her know I Love her." As she said this, she closed her eyes, hoping God would answer her prayer.**

**I pray you'll be my eyes **

**And watch her where she goes **

**And help her to be wise**

**And help me to let go.**

**As Katara sat there, she let out a sob and gazed up at the sky, as if searching for something or someone.**

"**Mom, please, help me. I miss you so much, but it seems like Sokka doesn't care."**

"**That's where you're wrong, sis." A familiar voice said from just behind the young waterbending master.**

**Katara whirled around to find Sokka, standing there. He sat down and put his arm around his distraught little sister.**

"**I miss Mom too, Tara. Believe me I do." Sokka assured Katara, while using his special name for her.**

"**Then why don't you show it?" Katara asked, her voice coming out in a tearful whimper. "When I lost my necklace, you acted like it wasn't a big deal. You didn't even care."**

**Sokka sat there, unable to answer Katara. Her words hurt, but they were true.**

"**It wasn't that I didn't care, Tara. I did. But I wasn't as close to Mom as you were. But that doesn't mean I don't miss her. I loved her too."**

**Katara nodded as she leaned into Sokka and let him comfort her. She cried for twenty minutes before she was able to calm down.**

**Kylie watched this interaction between her children and let a small smile form on her lips. She was glad Sokka was doing his part to help Katara. She knew Sokka loved her and she knew that he cared. If she could, she would take Katara's pain away herself, but Kylie knew she couldn't. All she could do was watch and comfort her through her spirit. But sometimes, it wasn't enough.**

"**Please, help Katara to find peace, but let her know that I love her." She sent this prayer up, hoping God would hear her.**

**Ev'ry mother's prayer**

**ev'ry child knows... **

**Lead her to a place**

**Guide her with your grace **

**To a place where she'll be safe.**

"**Come on, sis," Sokka said, after a few more minutes had passed. "We need to get back to Aang. He's probably worried."**

**Katara nodded and let Sokka help her up. She pulled away and was about to follow him, when she felt a surge of anger go through her. She turned to her element and unleashed a display of waterbending that could have started a storm, if it wasn't for Sokka.**

"**Katara, stop! Stop it! That's not what your bending was given to you for. Tara, stop!"**

"**No!" Katara shouted, her anger evident. "Leave me alone, Sokka! Just leave me alone!" She sent a water whip at her brother as she shouted this statement.**

Although Sokka had become soaked, he didn't let that stop him. He rushed to Katara and forced her arms down at her sides. He pulled her towards him and held her firmly, despite her protests for him to let her go.

Once Katara's arms were no longer controlling the water, the storm settled almost immediately. The waves died down and they steadied themselves to a calming roll.

As Sokka watched this, he sighed. He was glad he had stopped Katara from doing any real damage to herself or the land around them. He knew Katara wasn't a violent person by nature, but sometimes, her temper got the better of her. Especially when she was upset.

"**Let me go! Sokka, let go of me! Let go!"**

**Sokka ignored Katara and picked her up. He carried her back to camp, Katara crying and begging for him to let her go all the while.**

**Sokka didn't relinquish his hold on his sister untill they reached camp. He set her upon her sleeping bag and started to stroke her hair. He knew she was upset and he wanted to help her calm down.**

**The sound of the waves crashing against the shore could still be heard. A reminder of Katara's raging storm that had taken place nearly five minutes ago.**

"**Is she okay?" Aang asked, coming up beside the warrior.**

**Sokka shook his head.**

"**I'm not sure. She's pretty shaken up. The ocean is just now calming down."**

**Aang nodded.**

"**I know. I heard it. I never knew Katara had that much power in her."**

**Sokka shrugged.**

"**Neither did I. I guess becoming a master and all the training she got from Master Pakku, made her more powerful."**

**Aang nodded. He patted Katara's shoulder, hoping she would be okay.**

**After Sokka was sure Katara was asleep, he laid her down and covered her with a blanket.**

"**Sleep well, Tara. I love you." He then went to join Momo in a lunch of strawberries and apples. He was famished.**

**As Sokka left, Katara's blue eyes opened.**

"**Sokka?"**

"**Yeah?" Sokka asked, coming back over to his sister.**

"**I'm sorry," Katara said, her voice shaky. "I didn't mean to do that. If Master Pakku knew…It's just that I miss Mom so much, I-" Her voice trailed off as tears came.**

**Sokka knelt down beside her and gave her a hug.**

"**Shh, shh, it's okay, Katara. It's okay. Master Pakku wouldn't be mad. I'm sure he's lost his temper upon occasion as well."**

**Katara nodded, but held back a sob.**

"**But not like that."**

**Sokka sighed.**

"**Don't be so hard on yourself. It's okay. Just try and get some sleep."**

**Katara nodded and snuggled into Sokka for a cuddle. She needed her brother's embrace right now.**

**Aang looked on in concern. He hoped Katara would be okay.**

**Meanwhile, up in the heavens, Kylie smiled. She knew Katara would be okay. She had Sokka and Aang and she, Kylie, would always be with her daughter. She would guide her to a place of peace and she would always love her.**

**I pray she finds your light **

**And holds it in her heart... **

**As darkness falls each night **

**Remind her where you are. **

Ev'ry mother's prayer, ev'ry child knows...

need to find a place,

guide her to a place, Give her faith so she'll be safe... lead her to a place, guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe.

**THE END**


End file.
